Shattered
by RFDN
Summary: Naruto has a really bad torture experience at a young age and his life snowballs from there. Childhood worse than Manga. First chapter is a torture scene. No pairing currently. No super Naruto just powerful as time goes on. Don't own Naruto.
1. Enter

Enter

"_Get the Demon!" is heard from all around the nearby streets on the cool night. 'It's just like last time' a young blond boy thinks as the chants for the demon's blood ring through the crisp autumn air with the stars above being shielded from watching what could promise to be a very sad sight. The bewhiskered boy feels his blood begin to rush within his veins as he remembers how it happened the time before. He hides in the closest thing he can find an empty decrepit barrel which no one would ever look within. 'I'm safe.' The seven year old thinks as the wooden walls of his temporary fortress hold him within a warm embrace. 'Is this what it feels like?' the thought ends there as he realizes how pathetic that would be if a parent protecting their child was like the feeling he was receiving from being temporarily shielded by a hollow empty barrel. 'I wish I could know what it's like.' He thinks as his imagination slowly pulls him away from reality. 'How would my dad be?' a mental image of a man enters his mind with no real form to it. No detail could be defined at all. 'Maybe I had a mother…' he now attempts to picture a woman that could be a viable view of his mother coming with a complete blank again. He tries again over and over to see even figments of his imagination but fails completely. He doesn't notice the voices from earlier begin to once again come towards the area he is hiding. "Check everything the demon couldn't have gotten too far!" one yells which pulls the blue eyed boy out of his mental failure of creating a family. 'No I didn't hear them pass by earlier I thought I had more time to get out of here.' He looks around seeing the once warm protective barrel as his current prison before it once again starts. He hears the footsteps coming towards him which makes his heart begin to quicken. He smells the alcohol on the person's breath as they look within the barrel quickly forming a sadistic. "I found it!" the man shouts with glee which is a signal for the boy to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately for the boy the once safe area is now constricting him preventing his escape. 'No not now. Why do I have to be stuck now?' The boy thinks as he attempts to evade being caught with not even a hint of success before being thrown into a bag and dragged to a new location._

… _It's been three days now and only one thought is currently passing through bewhiskered boy's mind… Pain, pure and simple pain. It has been about seventy two hours of pure torture for the boy he has been taunted and traumatized beyond the breaking point of even the best trained shonobi could stand. Although he doesn't even know it his furry prisoner has only aided to this torture by leaking small minute amounts of its chakra through the seal causing his pain receptors and chakra coils to undergo more stress and cause more unbearable pain within the boy. The boy was covered in his own blood from head to toe having the barely rags of his once clothes clinging onto him due to the multiple layers of dried blood he had bleed. The boy is hungry, thirsty and tired only being anywhere near living due to his healing rate which was even now beginning to fail due to him being dreadfully close to a chakra exhaustion related death. It was easy to say that the blue eyed boy was as close to death as physically possible without actually being dead. He was currently strapped to a literal wall of barbed wire with his arms and legs bound to ropes which were continuously being pulled one way or another by the current operator who just loved his job. The boy just couldn't watch anymore as he no longer had the strength to move or even truly think with his head curled into his chest. His voice was hoarse after the hours of strait screaming. He couldn't fall asleep or pass out for some reason even though he was dead tired._

_The man decided to begin to verbally taunt it again just because it had been awhile and he needed something new to pass the time to as he had been here for a few hours now and the demons pleading for the pain to stop ended sometime yesterday morning. The former ninja who had been sending electrical impulses into the wires randomly throughout the days was currently resting so he could be ready for the finale and the end of the demon; but for now he was bored because that was still to be hours away when the leader of this crusade was finished at his job at the hospital as a civilian nurse. For now this man had an idea of taunting the demon by prancing on about how the original family of the boy it took over probably was because the demon still had to have some part of the boy within it._

_The boy was for the last time underneath the moonless sky of the night with all of the stars once again hidden although he didn't know it. He could feel the freezing raindrops hitting his nearly bare skin as lightning coursed through the sky it angry roar muffling the sounds of the of his ending existence party from any who would stop it. He dangles from his makeshift jagged metal cross, which is being constantly heated and electrified, adding to his seemingly eternal agony which only seems to be a joyous occasion for the observers. The invited civilians watch as the red dyed streams of water coursed down the boy with a morbid sense of excitement as they wait of the imminent lightning strike to hit the cross to finally subdue the demon ending its reign of terror._

_Their patience is finally rewarded as it seems to them the holy judgment of the divine existence strikes the cross ending the life of the young boy named Naruto Uzumaki the unsuspecting container for the Kyuubi._


	2. Broken

Broken

A young preteen shoots out of his slumber as the memories of that week continue to once again haunt his sleep for yet another night. 'It's over Oji-san saved me.' The boy reminds himself to calm down to the now normal empty sensation he normally feels. Ever since that night he forced himself to enter this mind because no matter what it is better than excruciating phantom pains or the petrifying fear that sometimes tries to consume him. He looks at the clock noticing that it is five in the morning which most would find strange if it wasn't for the fact that he finally fell to sleeps embrace at three when he finished his physical workout. He decided that he would take his normal cold shower to rinse the cold sweat from his body before practicing the three basic jutsu's mainly the cloning jutsu and then meditate before heading to the academy at ten for class. There was only a month until the graduation test and he was already twelve like the rest of his classmates who were ready to take the exam. He is the dead last of the class mainly due to his use of cheep strikes in taijutsu according to Mizuki-sensei, who has as of yet actually teach him any form of taijutsu, his written scores, which he could swear were tests rigged against him because they never learned about the security setup of the hidden village of sound in class, and his second weakest area ninjutsu due to the stupid cloning jutsu. The only main jutsu tested on the jutsu test almost every single test. He was under the normal level of strength and speed of his classmates even after all the resistance training he was doing, but could also take the most damage, had insane stamina, and had the highest pain threshold in the class. He did his best to listen during lectures in class but the majority of the time if he was noticed then he would be kicked out by the teacher in charge. There were a few exceptions like notably Ikura-sensei who did his best to be fair in class. But overall he was neglected in classes due to the needs of other students, because he was seen as a hopeless case that was only allowed to stay due to his favor from the Hokage or as a demon they must actively sabotage. Naruto practiced the two 'easy' jutsu's of the transformation and replacement jutsu's which he was notably above genin level in before going to his greatest enemy the cloning jutsu which after a grueling hour still had him get next to nothing as the clone he tried to create, functioning clones, ended up becoming one akin to a bloated dead one each time.

After his failure to produce clones Naruto decided to head to the academy early so he could practice with his old kunai and shurrken to improve his accuracy. This turned out to be a decent idea as it helped him calm down and miss the attempt on his life that morning. He only had a month until graduation and he needed all the help he could get on the basics without losing even more time.

Naruto notices the position of the sun after a few hours of practice 'Class is going to start soon.' He then begins to head over to his first class nearly an hour early so maybe he can get in without being noticed. The room is currently empty so he decides to transform himself into a rock on the floor underneath a random desk hoping for the best. He then hears voices a few minutes later which he safely assumes to be his classmates. "What do you think the baka will do to ruin class today Ino-pig?" he hears one of the fan girls start. "Who cares forehead we only have to put up with another month of his pathetic stunts before we're finally ninja. All that really matters is getting Sasuke-kun to realize his undying passion for me within this month so everything will be perfect on that day." Another finishes the conversation before he hears them begin to run towards the door probably to reach their mutual love first. He then feels someone sit in the seat near him or at least a body of chakra. He had built up his ability to sense chakra around him after Mizuki-sensei told him the dangers of using chakra to increase the power of his muscles temporarily in the second year of the academy. It would most likely cause his muscles to spasm out of control and completely tear into tiny shreds ending his career before it could really begin. He had spent a lot of time making sure he kept his chakra under control even going as far as to ask the old man for a good exercise after explaining the warning he received from Mizuki-sensei about over loading his muscles with chakra. He received leaf floating, leaf balancing, and meditation. He was given advice to combine them and layer the different exercises together with other difficulties or higher level exercises to improve his control after he mastered them. So far Naruto had gotten floating down with up to multiple leaves over his body roughly around 50 at a time and he was building up higher numbers in layers ( he was starting on the second layer) over major points (hands, arms, fore head, and chest). Leaf balancing made him finally start on the tenth leaf which progress was coming very quickly (he would hopefully be starting a second layer or combining it with leaf floating soon). Naruto sucked at meditation as something seemed to block him from reaching his mindscape or viewing his chakra network. He didn't know what but every time he tried to reach either of the levels then he would start seeing red for some weird reason or the memory of that week would surface again. Neither experience was pleasant in the least but he put up with them so he could reduce his need for sleep, and he needs to improve both his chakra control and his patience as both were skills he still had a hard time with. After some time in which Naruto mainly listened to the other student's talk about how they were going to rise to the top, or get their dream man 'Fan-girls', the class had silence completely encompass the room. The lecture began shortly after roll call was finished which he noticed the teacher didn't even attempt to call his name. No one found him the entire class; today was a good day he had the chance to hear the lecture.


End file.
